The New Gods of Mount Saint Helen
by emihytlies
Summary: The trailer is the 1st first chapter, please read for essential information and the genres are left as general due to the fluidity of the story and drama because it will be dramatic.
1. 0)Trailer

In honor of one of the greatest heroes to ever come from Literature -In my opinion- on August 18th 2018, a new story shall be released!

A Emihytlies Production

 ** _THE NEW GODS OF MOUNT ST. HELENS_**

 ** _Starring:_**

 ** _Perseus Jackson_**

 ** _Jason Grace_**

 ** _Freddie Lovesong(OC)_**

 ** _Eros_**

 ** _Piper Mclean_**

 ** _Nico DiAngelo_**

 ** _Frank Zhang_**

 ** _Annabeth Chase_**

 ** _Leo Valdez_**

 ** _Hazel Levesque_**

 _Dare to read if you can a story of grandeur, history, legacy, and love. With no relationship safe and anyone up for death, disruption and the like, be prepared to only to like but also to despise for in this story there are no true villain but people and their motives!_ _Intrigued yet? Good! Emihytlies Productions:_

 _Dare to Read, Dare to Love, Dare to be Human_

All right, you still with me? It's time for the boring and the nitty-gritty details.

1- The only characters that will always be found in the story are the ones above, whether appear every chapter or only one in five chapters or disappear for a single arc, they **will** do what I intend to do about arcs is that they are not only important to character development but also to maintaining and building the world of the New Gods.

At one point or another of the characters will have their own arc and I plan to inform you of the characters who will always appear in the current or next arc.

Got a problem with the layout of the story? Oh well, sucks for you.

2- Regarding relationships, and the language of the story, at some points it will be rated **Mature** but overall the story will be **Teen.** The content and reason for this will be due to sexual language as well as profanity, violence and sometimes gore or torture.

 **There will not only be one type of couple nor one type of sexuality.**

For things involving explicit sexual content please for a capitalized bold **(E)** at the beginning and end of the section and if any important information is shared look for an **(IM)** , for any scenes with torture look for a **(T),** for scenes with gore it shall start and end with **(G)** and if the scenes include both the will be at the end.

 **This key will be at the beginning of any chapter containing anything above.**

 **This story will also contain crossovers at the point but it's mainly apart of the PERCY JACKSON fandom so that will be the will be the only listing. In case any reader does not know the general need to know and basic information and characters will be released in its own individual chapter or another notice story to be found. Just so you know the first Arc titled: "The Pursuit of Aphrodite will crossover with the Ouran High High Host Club!**

 **For those who do not know there are, basic and adjusted information will be released before the eighteenth. Most likely on 14th when I make my final edit.**


	2. 0)Host Club Info-Dump Release

**Sorry it's late. The final parts of the prologue should be updated either today or tomorrow.**

 **ALL CHARACTERS OF THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB AND PLOTS BELONG TO BISCO HATORI AND OTHER RESPECTIVE PARTIES!**

 **Original Version**

" _ **Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."**_

 **-Transcript received from anime . transcripts. wikispace . com**

A manga created by Bisco Hatori, The Ouran High School Host Club revolves around the lives of the six members of the Host Club who are each filthy rich and has a target audience towards their hosting duties along with Haruhi Fujioka who is a 'commoner' -scholarship student- amongst the elite.

 **Modified Version**

 _ **Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. But beneath that, there is another factor, bloodline, and legacy. Destined for greatness and renown the Ouran Host Club is where the school's most handsome boys with too much time and pressure of legacies entertain young ladies who also have way too much to deal with. Whether through classic methods or more obscure ways, the Host Club is Ouran Academy's elegant and authorized playground for the super rich and beautiful.**_

 **Belonging to the Host Club are:**

 **Tamaki Suoh, a descendant of Hermes, Aphrodite, Susanoo( Storm God); The Charming Type [The Con-artist]. The charismatic leader of the host club and resident smooth talker, Tamaki is able to consciously use charmspeak stronger than a descendant should although no one can figure out why.**

 **Kyoya Ootori, a descendant of Apollo, son of Hecate, a descendant of Fujin( Wind God); The Cool Type [The Mastermind]. The only demigod amongst the Host Club, the son of Hecate can see the potential paths to take but during the night he carries the gift of prophecy towards near death but life in the end.**

 **Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, grandson of Takemikazuchi-no-kami (God of War); The Loli-Shota type [Bait and Muscle Two-in-One]. Unlike the Greek gods who have legacies, the gods of Japan carry blood rather than divinity in their vein instead of expelling power, the take in power from the air, purifying and warping it to their own. As the grandson and champion of Takemikazuchi, Honey is to take in energy from them and use it as a reserve of power or he could consume items full with energy and use it to bolster the reserves or himself directly.**

 **Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, a descendant of Amaterasu & Tsukuyomi; The Wild Type/ The Strong and Silent Type [The Supplier]. With connections to the elite of sketchy origins, Takeshi with a simple call can get supplies such as high tech weapons and gear at a much lower cost. Such as Haruhi's contacts.**

 **Hikaru Hitachiin, a descendant of Mercury, a legacy of Pheme(Spirit of Renown, Fame, Rumor); The Little Devil type [Information Specialist/ People Person]. The elder twin brother of Kaoru, Hikaru learned how to understand body language and steal information for the simple things.**

 **Kaoru Hitachiin, a descendant of Mercury, a legacy of Pheme(Spirit of Renown, Fame, Rumor); The Little Devil type [Information Specialist/ Hacker]. The younger twin, Kaoru is an adept hacker and computer analyst.**

 **Haruhi Fujioka- Only girl amongst the Host Club- to the school she is a clear-sighted male mortal with a genius level intellect and a diligent hard worker. The Naturalist type of the Club Haruhi is being trained as an Infiltration Specialist. While not on her profile Haruhi is the daughter of a minor goddess who was only able to stay with her daughter for the first five years of her life. Through Haruhi's father, she is a descendant of Nemesis and Nike.**


	3. 1) Prologue Part 1: Freddie

**PROLOGUE PART 1: Freddie's Overpower Binge! The New Gods Explained( Part 1/5)**

Within the chapter, anything **bolded** will be an external narrator.

* * *

Through the story, anything underlined will either be the thoughts of a gem or a spirit.

Alphard Manor was tall and imposing surrounded by large walls of barb wire and security towers. Security guards walked along the randomized paths each night to the point that each night that the only that remained the same were the shadows. The shadows within the tower. Stretching his body in ways not humanly possible and the emerald cut yellow diamond seemed to both steel and ward off light.

As the dull glow of the gem grew brighter a voice could be heard, "Are you ready for this, Frederick?"

The New god pulled his blonde curls up into a messy bun as he said, "Even if I'm not ready, I can't go back. Mom's depending on us, Yellow."

"And what of your father, Frederick?"

Freddie sighed as his golden eyes glowed with energy as he said, "I don't care what Apollo thinks now do I and I keep telling you to call me Freddie. Now let's go, Yellow."

As Freddie made his left-hand face down and his right-hand face upwards his thumbs lined up but were kept an inch apart. Gathering external magic as to not set off any alarms yellow sparks of electricity raced between the joints as Yellow began the spell.

" _None will know the origin of the New Gods but those within this mind. As matter cannot be created nor destroyed neither can power. Made from the dispersed energy of the gods and spirits around a new god shall take the old and make it their own. I am thou, Thou art I, welcome to the testament of the New God of Spring and Rain! Come by our name, formed by strength, Bolt of the New Cycle!"_

As Yellow finished the incantation the whisps of magic surround and traveling through Freddie vanished as his thumbs connected and from the sky came of a bolt of yellow lightning striking the highest piece of metal within the manor grounds. Knowing the spell wouldn't last long enough to be more than a distraction, Freddie moved with a purpose and goal as he pulled two guns from his diamond as he fired the bullets at a rapid pace.

 **A New God is a being made from two different kinds of energy. The energy of something new and something old come together into form a mortal coil. Take the example of Freddie Lovesong, a mortal born from two immortals, Apollo and Aphrodite. Cursed with mortality until his eighteenth year, the year before his eighteenth birthday the primordial Erebus escaped from his prison but was defeated by Freddie on his eighteenth birthday and all the displaced power entered into Freddie along with his own divinity.**

 **As time went on Freddie found that not only was his body breaking down he was also developing a new item on his body. A yellow diamond that maintained the balance between the old and new power and would keep him stable. Yellow as Freddie called his partner was a stern part to the fun-loving character who loved his freedom and only fought as he pleased.**

"What's the distance Yellow!?"

"Two hundred meters(656 Miles) ahead in the northwest sector on the tenth floor of the manor. Frederick be careful!"

Freddie smirked before saying, "I'm always careful but I'll need your help for the next one!"

Freddie leaped into the air becoming a murder of crows before reforming as a different version of himself. One that wore a yellow vest that remained open that showed off the diamond, elegant but fingerless white gloves and yellow camouflage pants that were tucked into his combat boots. His skin held a yellow hue and his curly hair was slicked back except for a few strands that hung in his face. The twin Glocks were now a long one-handed katana that crackled with lightning."

 **When the gem's host was injured or asked for assistance, the partner could take over if he so chose to bring with it an embodiment of its soul. Within any new god resides two souls being the host and the limiter. Each soul carries a weapon which can magnify or used as a conduit of power but no soul has been known to share the same weapon. Each limiter also has a special skill that its host cannot use creating more methods of protecting itself. This, when synchronized with the host, can also create a dual skill.**

As Yellow landed on his knees the ground shook as loud rapid thuds approached his position. Appearing from seemingly out of nowhere appeared two large but gaunt beasts that were like an emaciated human-werewolf hybrid. With the head of a human and the muzzle of wolves, white fur covered the gaunt body that displayed it rib cage before thinning down to a thin line of bones and meat where the spine would be. From them came the pelvis and two dog-like hind legs leaving the creature standing as if it was wearing heels.

Yellow's eyes widen in shock as the veins of magic in the bodies of the creatures are too large to be werewolves.

"Wendigos. It seems that they were expecting us, partner. What shall we do?"

With a seeming nonchalance Yellow snapped his fingers and as electricity sparked from its fingers, the form of Freddie once again appeared almost like a mirage.

"I know what to do Yellow. Just stay focused on fighting."

 **Yellow and Freddie dual skill when in control is called** _ **War Cry of Yellow Diamond**_ **which utilizes the ability Season of Life, to summon the spirit of its host and use their ability in a way that cannot only augment but amplify Yellow's attack and the power behind it. The ability allows Freddie to create plant life in a region or area where it would not have grown before as the god of Symphonies and Ballads Freddie can sing for hours on ends and as long as Yellow has the power he can sing continuously doubling the physical attack by the hour in exchange of magical power.**

Taking a deep breath from behind Yellow, Freddie screamed and Yellow charged towards the beasts. Skidding to a stop with the blade pointed forwards Yellow slashed upwards causing large brambles to impale one of the wendigos and trapping it and with a downwards slash the branches were set on fire burning the creature to ashes.

"As I expected," Yellow muttered as he watched the other wendigo shrink down to a mere five meters(16 feet) rather than the abnormal twenty meters(65 feet) it was before.

"Frederick. You can stop now." Yellow said as he could sense the strain on his gem and his host.

 **If one is to use a dual spell with synchronizing both parties will find themselves drained rapidly and most likely both the host and limiter will retreat once more to the gem to regenerate their energy and recover from the stress.**

Freddie stopped 'singing' (read screaming) as he took in a large gulf of air as he said, "Thank the stars. Yellow look out!" Freddie cried out in horror as the gem was slashed across the face by the creature's claws. The new god could only watch in horror as his form slowly retreated in the gem only watching as steam rose from the injury that was already recovering leaving no scar and no mark but the splash of freckles across his face.

When Yellow finally did heal the beast had already retreated preparing for another charge. With a sinister smirk on his face, he himself on his blade causing it to turn black as the sword vanished into the ground leaving nothing but the hilt to become one with the shadows leaving the hilt floating above the ground.

"I believe it's time a filthy animal like yourself learns the rules. _Rise from the shadows and pierce the light, Phantasm!"_ The wendigo barely had time to move as a shadow blade popped out of the ground nearly piercing the creature in one go. As the little game as yellow considered it continued, the wendigo garnered more and more damaged as Yellow's magic output grew. Soon enough the beast was trapped within a cage of blades and the hilt of Phantasm still floated beside its owner bouncing up and down in what could be sensed as anticipation.

Placing his hand over Phantasm Yellow summoned a magic that glowed a bright moss green.

 **Unlike Zeus, Poseidon, Khione or gods who can control the weather and summon storms or disasters seasonal gods have the unique ability to create a close ranged disaster that would only impact one area and if they so choose return the area to normal. Summer gods usually control wildfires, droughts or tornadoes. Fall gods control tropical storms, hurricanes, and typhoons.**

 **Winter gods can make ice ages, blizzards and avalanches. Finally, Spring gods can summon earthquakes, thunderstorms, and floods. Although this is true, seasonal gods can either be overpowered by gods who are older than them, contain more power or simply have better experience. But before all, seasonal gods exist within the court of Demeter who has supreme control over the seasons and the effects they bring. If she orders them to stop the changing of seasons they have no choice but to do so whether or not they are a new or old god.**

As the green energy approached the hilt, the earth underneath the wendigo shook and lightning flashed from above. Both Yellow and Freddie knew it was a bad idea call out the names of their spells or attacks but sometimes it was fun. Placing a firm grip onto the hilt, Yellow's Diamond's eyes glowed with power as he whispered.

" _Strike down and capture, Spring Thunder."_

It happened so quickly that the wendigo had no chance of escape. As a loud clap of thunder pierced the sky, a green bolt of lightning struck downwards and hit the blade that pierced the creature chest turning it into a mossy statue. As the magic spread the blades themselves turned to moss and the wendigo's body became that of wood.

In the end as the sky cleared, the sun began to blaze across the sky and Yellow left Alphard Manor, he knew two things. The first was that his mother was hiding in the East and the second was that someone or something was reviving the True Myths.

 **In the end, the only that remained of Alphard Manor was the fury of Spring leaving behind woodland creatures that once were men and an abandoned house that appeared to have been abandoned for years as the flourishing flora and fauna would and any monster or mortal who ever tried to step foot in there would never leave the same. For as cruel as mankind can be, nature will give it's all for revenge and then some. It is the reason why seasonal gods say this.**

" **Why kill when you can get revenge?"**

 **-PROLOGUE Part 1 END-**

 **What are True Myths?**

 **Why is Aphrodite in hiding?**

 **Why does Freddie seem to dislike Apollo?**

 **Stayed tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **Next Time on New Gods of Mount Saint Helen:**

 _ **Percy never expected to wake up with a diamond on the small of his spine or a voice in his head, but now he had both.**_

 _ **Jason felt different, distant to everyone else but he had no one to talk to or he couldn't talk to anyone else. Especially not about the diamond in the center of his chest.**_

 ** _=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_** _ **\- This will be the scene breaks in case you haven't figured out yet or at least for near the end cause the stupid no good editor won't allow my expression. For Now...**_

AN: Hello there readers and reviewers, Thank you for giving NGMSH a chance and just because the first arc officially starts on the eighteenth doesn't mean I can't give you a prologue. Also, the idea regarding sentient gemstones goes to Rebecca Sugar and her wonderful team who work on the Cartoon Network series Steven Universe. Although there may one day be a crossover between the two it won't happen for long. If you would like to find out more about Steven Universe, there's always external resources because sometimes I may pull ideas from the series but add my own twist to them.

Additionally, thank you to **Flippityflop & AsSoonAs **for being the first reviewers of my story and I hope to not disappoint. I would also like to thank **lojosmom** for favoriting and **VibiK** for following!

See you next time on The New Gods of Mount Saint Helen and don't forget to review and don't be afraid to ask questions about the plot if you're lost or share your theories. Who knows you may very well be right and I will try my best to respond without spoilers because I despise spoilers, so no alluding to anything typed the **(IM)** symbols in the reviews.

Goodbye! :)

 **THE OFFICIAL RELEASE DATE FOR THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB INFORMATION POST will on AUGUST 14th 2018 and with it, we will come to find out the basic backstory of important characters to arc and possible revelations to the motives of characters, as well as the bio for Freddie Lovesong.**


	4. 2) The Prologue

**1 of 4: Aster's Pain**

 **December 24th, 1692**

 **Salem, Massachusetts**

The light of the moon of shone radiantly as Artemis and her chariot flew along the path asked of her by Aphrodite. For while the two goddesses were often at ends with each other, the never refused a request from the other. Artemis had been begged to travel from her usual route to a forest near a place of mortals, near men and what she saw appalled her to the very core of her being. But what she heard would have traumatized her if she could have been.

It was the cries and screams of horrors of the animals that had once lived here but also the mournful cry of a boy. The forest had been set ablaze and everything had been herded in and trapped to never leave the ashes. Artemis leaped from her chariot and landed and suddenly it became much worse because before her, was a pyre and child that was still burning. His cries of anguish echoed through the air and even if she hat… disliked men she could not let a child burn, even if he was closer to adulthood. Summoning a gale worthy of her father Artemis threw her hands forward and snuffed out the flames and it made her heart wrench as the child screamed once more. Soon his screams stopped and he was soon begging her to kill him, to make the pain leave but Artemis was too shocked by his appearance to do much.

He was Apollo's child from the blonde curls that became waves as they grew, to eyes that seemed like it couldn't choose between blue and gold. Instead of having scarred or burned skin, the flames had become like tattoos across his skin standing out in stark contrast against the bronze of his skin. She watched as the tattoos whirled and shifted around his body never reaching past the collars of his neck as he mumbled, "Your her, the moon, aren't you? They told me you were coming but I didn't believe them."

He mumbled as he looked up to the stars unable to move as he was still tied onto the pyre.

"Who are they?" Artemis asked the demigod to which he gave her a whimsical smile and said, "My mother and Hermes, lady Artemis."

"And who would be your mother?"

His eyes glimmered with twisted mirth and suddenly it became to her. There was a point about fifteen years where Aphrodite and her brother vanished together for almost two years together and when they returned they were distant, and only talked when it was required. Aphrodite would often talk of a hypothetical son that made the goddess stare at the night sky with both envy and jealousy especially when looking at the great bear.

"Tell me, is your name Aster?"

He grimaced and said, "It was once but now I go by Freddie, short, sweet and someone who doesn't have to live up to expectations."

"And what expectations did you have to lip up to?" Artemis asked the child, her nephew and his eyes that reminded her of sparkling stars because glazed and dim.

"I was supposed to be married young because I was an oddity. Many called me an incubus because their daughters often woke saying my name and I laughed it off. It was as if I did anything, I simply existed. Finally, I was forced to be married to stop the vote of banishing me by marrying into one of the founding families."

He sounded sad but not regret as he looked her in her silver eyes and said, "I didn't love her and I knew I never would."

His voice was resolute in a way that was similar to Aphrodite's own voice when she talked of love or Apollo's when he spoke of music, art, and his dreams. But she had to ask, "Why?"

"Because at that time my heart belonged to a man whom I trusted with everything and lost everything to be with him only to be abandoned. We could have been great but he broke my heart and took the one who was to hold me down."

Artemis felt sympathy for him, her family, her blood what little it mattered amongst Olympians and she found herself caring for him. To the point that she wanted to get to know him better and as she cut him loose she asked, "Would it be alright for me to call you Aster? For me to get to know you?"

He smiled softly rubbing his hands and said, "Anything for my aunt I suppose."

Artemis stared at him with shock as she said, "So you know who your father is?"

"We talked once. For minute but we talked and now we don't. Somethings are like that just happen I guess." He spoke shrugging casually but she could tell that he dealt with pain the same way Apollo did. Like father, like son, and it made her worry for the future problems it could cause.

Aster squatted low and extending a finger to the ground and she watched as divinity, the essence of the gods flowed back into the forest and Artemis could hear it sing as grass and flowers grew and bloom as a gust appeared and the dead trees became ashes on the breeze and sprouts bloomed from where the once stood and while it wasn't a large area that was affected it was enough that Artemis could once again feel the life of the forest and how it sang praises for him.

And then he collapsed his hair was a flat white and his skin lacked any color as he collapsed into a bed of flowers.

Artemis watched him drift off to sleep as a large wolf made from the trees took form, with eerie eyes glowing in the night, the right being a neon sky blue and the left being burning molten gold.

Drawing her hunting knives the goddess crouched and said, "What are you?"

The wolf's eye's gleamed with unknown power as it spoke, "We are Salem, the spirit of this forest created by Our Lord, Our Protector to protect the princeling from those who could bring him harm and Our Lord told us of you Lady Artemis, protector of the Wild. He gave us life to protect his own and while he said to trust you, he also said to be wary of your past."

"You speak of Pan, but how did he know?"

The wolf turned away brambles forming behind it as it vanished. The last thing Artemis heard from the creature was both a warning and a response, "The Lord protects the Wild, and he has claimed the Prince as his own. He carries the Wild within his soul his very being but cannot use it as a mortal for too long or Death awaits."

But Artemis was not asking how did Pan know of Aster or her Arrival, she meant how did he know of the past no other god knew of.

 **Part 1 End**

* * *

 **Part 2 Begin[ Within this Segment anything in bold will be a narrator but carrying a feminine voice]**

 **2 of 4: Ananke's Prophecy**

Percy couldn't sleep. Ever Gaia had been put to sleep he had these dreams of a world made of made of fire and he just wished that someone, anyone would explain what was happening to him.

And then there was the gemstone on his spine that he knew about quite innately. It was a marquise cut- whatever that was- blue diamond. Not many saw Percy Jackson as actually mortal or weak but rather a god bound by human nature and blood. As Percy thought of his conundrum he said, "I wish there was someone who understands."

"You called?" a voice asked and it made Percy jump as he slashed Riptide without hesitation only to be stunned as the blade was blocked by a transparent shield of energy like he had never seen before.

The person behind the shield huffed and said, "Honestly why does everyone try to kill me? I would prefer if you moved your sword."

Percy glared his eyes narrowed as he said, "Not until you tell me who you are!"

His golden eyes glazed over before returning to as he used the hand not projecting the shield to toss Percy hack with a single flick of the wrist.

Percy tumbled around on the sand trying to regain balance as he felt Riptide fly from his grip and in front of the sorcerer.

"You seem the thing that magic users have over blade users is that we can change and be flexible much faster than you. Now my name is Freddie. Just Freddie and I would be the one who has received your prayer and has come answer your questions."

"How can you, a god answer all my questions when gods seem to be the cause of all my problems!"

Percy had to duck roll quickly as the air tensed and when he stood up he saw that a bolt of lightning had hit where he once stood although it didn't leave scorch marks, glass or anything, simply sand.

When he looked back at the god he saw that his hair floated as if it was weightless and the gold had been a vibrant green as sparks of electricity hopped from his eyes.

"I may have been an immortal but I was not always a god. I was burnt alive for over five days my body constantly feeding the flames as I regenerated and during that entire time I screamed so I do believe I can safely say, I can have some answers for your questions and I can give you an insight as to what is occurring to you and possibly others. Now would you like to sit?"

While still wary Percy put away Riptide and sat beside the god along the shore as the tide brushed against their feet.

"So where exactly do you want to begin, Perseus?"

Percy winced at his full name and asked, "Can you not call me that? Makes you seem like an enemy and what do you mean about being burnt alive?"

Percy tensed as he raised his right hand and pointed to the sea. The demigod then stared in awe as braided and large strands of seagrass grew from out of the ocean and braided together to form a large oval that soon filled with yellow light and dark shadows that formed figures and the sound of the ocean could be heard and the song of sirens could be heard.

"Listen good and listen close because in order for you to understand you must know this."

Nodding Percy paid attention well as the yellow light became a chilling blue and four maidens were formed.

 **Although the Fates guide the lives of mortals, their mother, Ananke, the Primordial of Necessity foresaw the death of the Seasons and so she made self-fulfilling prophecy one which would allow the seasons to be reborn and remain in their new hosts. But first, she needed a catalyst.**

The image warped to that of a goddess, Ananke most like, hidden amongst the clouds with two other gods below and with a wave of her hand the two gods came together. On the right the goddess had cartoon hearts for eyes and the god on the left carried a bow in hand.

From their union came a boy surrounded by flowers and had a yellow diamond where his belly button should have been.

 **In the beginning, she made a child, a Prince destined to hold the breath of life and to carry the spark of Spring but with this blessing came a curse, a curse of mortality in a way. Should be killed by god or human during before his eighteenth year he would die but should he be harmed by a force of nature them, he would be able to call them his own and welcome them into the arms of Spring.**

Percy then watched as the image warp and color became a mossy green and the shadow of a boy with a blue diamond on his back made Percy flinch. Around the boy were fruits of flames that resembled blueberries, cherries, and apricots.

 **Then she made plans for a Hero who could both ignite and douse the flames of Summer and it gluttonous hunger. He would be the center of greatness and those he defeated would be trapped by the heat of Summer.**

 **Next would be the Priest of Winter born of a warrior and living between two worlds he will face adversity with a cool personality and warm demeanor as he freezes those he must overcome. With a firm hand and a burning torch, he shall entrance all who dare to steal Winter's time.**

Percy watched as it warped from the verdant green to half white, half pink. Within the pink was a black silhouette with a white diamond on his chest in front of his heart and within the white was the same shadowy silhouette but with a pink diamond on his back in the center of his shoulders. In between the two was a weeping willow that was covered with frost for Winter but for pink, Fall most likely it was swaying in the wind.

 **Finally but certainly not least will be a King of out Time. Just like Fall he will we both be wanted and missed. Trapped within time, both alone and crowded. Scared to open up, it is up to the seasons to gain his trust. But they must hurry before their courts arrive.**

With that, the image faded and the plants unwinded and dissolved to petals on the sea breeze.

All while that occurred Percy kept looking down at his hands and he could feel golden eyes staring at his hands.

"So I'm assuming that you already know who the other two are?" his voice was soft and sympathetic.

"I- I- can't tell you that. It can't be us after all. For that to be us we would have to be gods and we're still demigods."

He heard the god sigh and say, "I wish it was that simple but it's not. The moment you were born, you had a chance of playing the role unlike me. I was literally destined to it and I carry the scars for it as pretty as they are, they're still scars. But you, the role was forced onto you the moment that gem appeared and but for it to have appeared a primordial needed to have been defeated in front of you to push you over your limit."

Percy looked to his willing companion to find that he was looking towards the sky, more specifically the moon with a warm smile on his face and soon Percy felt something underneath him.

When he looked down he found a bed of luminescent flowers had appeared beneath them and he heard a chuckle.

"Sorry about that sometimes I just get so lost wondering how it would feel to be up that that I lose control down here, y'know?"

For some reason, Percy blushes and looked away mumbling about how he understands. Before he looked back again into those blue eyes who still stared at him with delight before standing and saying, "Well I do believe it's time for you to go unless you have any more questions. I have more seasons to find unless you know them?"

It was the earnest look in those eyes that made Percy want to say yes but he somehow spat out, "No but I think I can look around. Is there any way to contact you?"

Freddie closed his eyes sighing and when they opened again, they were the same molten gold as before.

"Yes but if you find them before three days from now then come to Mount St. Helens in Washington. Please hurry Percy, I really need your help."

With that, the blonde turned into a golden bird with large wings and tail feathers that glimmered like flames in the night.

Percy watched as the bird flew upwards into the distance soon becoming a golden twinkle amongst the stars.

As much as Percy wanted to deny what he heard, he could no longer do so. With a flick of his wrist, the sea created two sprays of mist as Percy said, "O Fleecy do me a solid and show me, Nico Di Angelo and Jason Grace."

 **Part 2 End**

* * *

 **Part 3 Begin**

 **3 of 4: The Mystery of Mount Saint Helen**

Jason liked meeting up with the others he did. Really. It was just that he had enough of fighting and quests and rather liked his monotony of traveling, conversing and negotiating with gods and then returning to Olympus to give monthly reports. It was simple, peaceful, it was not about being a coward, he was just tired of fighting but Percy had an idea of what these gems were and what they.

This was what led to him, Nico and Percy traveling to a formerly active volcano for answers.

As they stood at the base Nico spoke, "All right we're here. What do we do Percy?"

"Oh I don't how about not triggering proximity spells that alert the caster when someone crosses it?"

All three boys grouped together making sure they were standing shoulder to shoulder not relaxing even as they saw a nymph walk out of a pine tree. She was beautiful with dark skin that reminded them of Hazel, and eyes that were like molten magma. Before any of the boys could move the earth swallowed them up to the ankles as the nymphs eyes glowed and she spoke, "You impose on the land of the Prince. Who gave you permission to be here?"

Jason looked at Nico who shrugged and Percy said, "Why the prince of course." With confidence and bravado that showed he had done this before.

The nymph raised her eyebrow in a way that made Jason thought that she had to have been taught that before she hummed and said, "The only guests of the prince that are supposed to be here are nymphs, my lady's troops, nature gods or the seasons and seeing as you are not any of them, I believe it's time you are evicted especially **you** , Percy Jackson!"

Jason heard Percy's offended cry as the earth slowly began to swallow them up and as he thought, 'I want to live.' and suddenly from underneath his shirt, from the oval diamond in his chest came a blinding white glow and he heard a soft voice whisper into his ear.

" _With the birth of our covenant, I shall be your blade and your shield. Life shall be kept my name and soldiers stilled by my hand. Born in Rome and made in Greece, we rise above their labels. I am thou, Thou art I, become a guard to my kingdom of never-ending Lightning and Winter. Fall to pieces, Divine Ice Age!"_

Jason watched in awe as his clothes became bleached of color and watched as it warped itself around it, before freezing everything solid, except for himself, Nico and Percy. As Jason or rather his body moved forward he noticed that his hands were white without color or complexion, he wore fingerless gloves and that he was controlling himself. His fingers snapped and the ice shattered into fragments that now orbited around him.

He felt his face smirk and the soft voice spoke, "What a powerful body and spirit you have, beloved. I do believe we can do great things together."

The way the voice said it made Jason shiver, especially when he called him beloved because as much as he relaxed, Jason was still Roman and Romans weren't ones for emotion. Then he heard Percy yell, "Hey! Get the Hades out of Jason's body!"

His body turned slowly and Jason saw that Percy was surrounded by a deep blue aura and Nico by a pastel pink one.

When the being saw this he chuckled and said, "Come on guys, I am Jason. Just a part he doesn't want you to see."

Jason watched as Nico opened his mouth to deny but the nymph yelled, "This is impossible! How dare you desecrate the Prince's domain with your foul aura!"

Jason thought he would have whiplash by the way his body twisted and snarled, "I will desecrate wherever I please and no one can tell me otherwise!"

"Is that so?" Jason felt his body tense as thunder crackled across the sky creating green echoes. He felt his neck slowly twisting up and immediately he knew that if there was a battle, whatever possessing him would lose to the being floating amongst the clouds. It was then that both him and the being noticed the bright yellow diamond and the fingers that were pointing downwards.

"Now, now, Yellow I do believe we can sort this out like diamonds right?"

Jason felt his body flinch when thunder sang and lightning flashed. Now Jason wasn't one for foul language but that shit just sang, not roared like when his father was angry but actually sang.

"Sorry but Yellow isn't here and I'm really pissed that you desecrated the flow in **My Land** and Perseus, I'm quite disappointed you didn't even have the decency to at least notify me that you were bringing friends." For someone that Percy called the god of Spring or at least, it's host could be quite cold and icy. The next thing that happened made Jason's body jump back into a roll -although it did make Percy sigh in relief- as two words came from the god's mouth that was in a smirk.

" _Spring Lightning!"_

And without flourish or show, a bolt of green lightning left his finger and where Jason's body had recently been, a pine tree stood. The god sighed and placed the smoking fingers against his face and sighed, "I always did like oak trees but children of Zeus make better pines. Your host's sister knows that quite well. Anyways would you like to leave willingly or be forced to give back control, White."

He heard himself mutter, "Spoil all my fun why don't you.' before saying, 'Fine! Fine! I give! Just catch my beloved."

The god snapped his fingers and Jason found himself sitting in a chair which was quite lucky as he soon felt as if he had just been hitting by the Argo 2.

Soon enough the sky cleared as storm clouds he just noticed vanished and the sun shone brightly once more. The god landed by his chair and gave Jason a slight brush with his hand and he felt a new energy flowing through him. Before Jason could stand, golden eyes stared down at him saying, "Don't stand yet and you two get over here."

When both Percy and Nico didn't move the god chuckled and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have made a sound like a choice to the two gods who are too stubborn to see what they are and invaded my land. What I meant to say is, if you don't want to end up like New Atlantis, by which, I mean being forgotten by everyone and everything never to be acknowledged or remembered, get over here. **Now."**

Both Nico and Percy moved when the trees seemed to grow taller, the earth shook and the sun seemed to glare specifically down unto them as if saying, 'Defy him if you dare, motherfucker!'

When they did stop, they made sure Jason and the chair were in between him and them as Percy said, "Freddie, I…"

"I really not hear apologies right now, but I was planning on looking for you three anyway because I need your help and now, you have no choice."

 **Part 3 End**

* * *

 **Part 4 Begin**

 **4 of 4: The Ouran Academy of Demigods, Legacies, Descendants and Clear Sighted. (Foreshadow~~~~)**

Nico stared upwards as they walked along the bridge to would like to home of the gods, New Gods, his home. He still couldn't believe it, he was immortal, Jason was immortal, Percy and whoever else was immortal. This would be their home, it could be their home if they so chose, they weren't being forced but it all seemed so perfect, too perfect.

"It does seem perfect but where we don't have externally imposed limits, we do have self-imposed limits that come from within the gemstones that none even the inhabitants know. I've only figured out three rules in three centuries.

Rule one, your limiter, each has their own term of endearment for you and while they may simply seem to represent the parts you would rather keep hidden they are their own being. Do not, I repeat, do not piss them off.

Rule two, do not overreach you limit without your partner's permission or it can cause' he paused to grimace and flinch- 'unfortunate consequences.

Finally, Rule three, while New Gods can visit any god's territory, we need to have respect between each as well as trust. Amongst rule three is that we cannot reveal the secret of the mountain to anyone but New Gods and only the first generation which is still being formed or have not awakened."

It was then that Jason tensed and loud trumpets could be heard as the bridge shook, shrunk and widened as an arch reminiscent of the Arc de Triomphe was forced above was a pristine white banner with seven icons and a coin underneath the most middle of the icons.

"Ivlivs." Nico heard Jason say bewildered as Percy, Freddie and himself stared in awe as beyond the arc revealed an empty space with words, phrases, and sentences that floated freely.

Nico watched as Freddie's eyes glazed over before he tapped the area above his belly button and surrounded by yellow light and it was gone, it was a much more stern-faced, yellow version of himself.

"Hello gentlemen, now as Frederick-' the alternate winced 'was saying Mount Saint Helens is the home of the New gods whether by accident on purpose and we have only been able to figure out a few things. This bridge could be considered the hub of the mountain and if you were to fall over or drop off the edge you would find yourself once again in the mortal world but not in Our Forest."

Those yellow eyes glimmered as the diamond-shaped pupils held carefully controlled fury.

"And let me reiterate once again that the relationship of New Gods will not only rely upon respect but also trust and whilst Frederick maybe lenient, I will not be lenient and I will not be forgiving. My name is Yellow and Frederick is my partner and as such, I am the only one allowed to call him Frederick. As I was saying before if you dropped over the edge you would end up in the mortal world, but if you jump even the slightest you will end up in the center of the mountain."

Nico watched as Yellow barely jumped only to vanish before reappearing about later in a bent position before he turned around.

"Now this door or any door summoned while on the bridge leads to our room and our domains and while we can summon the rooms of other active New Gods we will not do so without permission or you are seeking them out by which you would call out to them. If the door appears you are invited, if not, do not enter and do not summon or the Mountain will pay you back. Not me, not the god whose privacy you invaded, the mountain and if you bring a new god here, it will be your duty to notify them of this rule and explain this to them."

Yellow snapped his fingers and said something and Nico felt the mountain shift and the bridge lengthen as the arc grew to a monumental size that allowed Nico to properly see the icons.

From left to right the icons seemed to blaze with power as his eyes traced over them. A blindfolded man, a white poppy flower, a cloud, a lightning bolt, a purple and white pansy, a snowflake and then what Nico suspected to be… hail?

"All hail Jason Grace, New God of Justice, Winds, Lightning, Winter, Winter Storms, and Blizzards." Yellow declared and once again trumpets rang out and Jason was surrounded by a bright light that changed his clothes as Percy yelled, "How did you figure all that out!?"

When the light show ended and Jason appeared no longer exhausted Yellow spoke one last time, "Now as to why we're here. The Nexus of the Mountain is going to take to a place where we can get a cure for mother. Hold on tight because our next stop will be Japan."

The Mountain them proceeded to shake as the bridge became a circular platform and before Nico blacked out he heard, "My father is Apollo, if there is one thing I should know, it would be art."

 **PROLOGUE END**

 **ARC 1: THE PURSUIT OF APHRODITE, BEGIN!**

* * *

All right! There you have it, the final parts of the PROLOGUE. Originally I was going to update them as separate chapters but this made it flow easier to me so~.

Anyways, three more days until the release of the first arc and I've decided that there will be rewards for milestones, these will be things such as oneshots, bloopers, outtakes and previews to other stories!

Now don't forget to review and as a milestone marker, on the release date the unfinished original prologue will be revealed in a separate story of which the title will be marked in an author's note at the end.

Now don't forget to review, favorite, and follow(the last two are optional, but don't break my heart and review please?) and catch you next time on the **New Gods of Mount Saint Helen.**

And if you haven't noticed all the main characters won't be featured immediately.

 _ **EMIHYTLIES PRODUCTIONS!**_

 _ **DARE TO READ!**_

 _ **DARE TO LOVE!  
**_

 _ **DARE TO CRITICIZE!**_


	5. Arc 1, Day 1: Tamaki and Freddie

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY!**

 **ARC 1:THE PURSUIT OF APHRODITE**

 **Within this chapter, anything in bold will be the narrator and as said before, the** Underline **option has been reserved for the limiters, their thoughts, words, and spirits. I'm sure you've noticed that** _Italics_ **are reserved for spells, rituals and the like.**

 **Within this chapter, a fusion of** _ **bold and italics**_ **will be hearing a conversation without being there and seeing things through the eyes of others.**

 **Chapter 1: Tamaki and the Redhead**

René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh or in Japan Tamaki Suoh was a prince and this school was his kingdom as his father, Yuzuru was its king. Ouran Academy held renown as one of the best and most elite schools in the world but it was a private school for the elite and filthy rich. The school was made by greatness to prepare you for the greatness that was in your blood. To be descended from the gods was an honor that they shared.

Ouran had three had three basic requirements before anyone could even be considered into being accepted. They needed to be able to see the world as it was even if they were not descendants like others. The second was that they needed a way into Ouran, whether it be through money, popularity, favors, family or in the rare cases, they needed to be a genius or have some talent. Only a genius was allowed entry into Ouran, this year. Finally the third was that they needed to keep their spot whether through hard work or underhanded methods.

As Tamaki walked gracefully down the hall to his father's office he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the other person until he bumped into him. As the shorter male fell Tamaki reached out to grab his hand only to stare into his eyes. A blue so bright that it looked like starlight made even brighter by the deep red hair that was only lightened by the random streaks of gold. His face was delicate and wore a mask of grief finally when he caught his balance he ripped his hands from Tamaki's grip and looked away from the violet-blue eyes.

"Thanks." He muttered before turning away and pacing down the halls and just as he was about to turn the corner Tamaki burst off into a run and yelled, "Hey! Wait a minute!"

That seemed to urge the redhead to move into a run skipping the jogging portion of their chase making Tamaki yell in anger as his carefully styled hair became messy as the redhead pick up the pace and Tamaki although exhausted picked up the pace.

As they raced throughout the school Tamaki finally cornered the redhead whose blue eyes were filled with tears.

Breathing an air of relief Tamaki slowly took steps forward as he huffed between breaths, "I… only… want… to talk… What's... your… name?"

Those blue eyes seemed to get brighter and just as he mouthed one word Tamaki before the eyes released a blinding light that forced him to look away before he went blind.

And the only thought that passed through Tamaki's mind as he waited for the light to clear was, why would the boy, the redhead need to be sorry.

 **Magic can be shortened although sometimes for it to be shortened comes with a price. For this spell, no price came and it was naturally a short spell to mimic what a mortal would call a supernova. The explosion a star. Not a particularly damaging spell, Supernova was meant to create a chance to escape and it's incantation could be skipped although Freddie would tell any magic the words.**

 **Starlight, Starbright.**

Freddie found that when he wanted to reminisce, hard cider was his drink but when he wanted to get piss drunk he was a rum person. More particularly black rum. As he took a swig of the bottle in his hand he sighed and held the bottle to his face.

"Where did you go wrong, Captain, can't even get me drunk anymore?"

"I think he stopped getting you drunk after that bender in '55. I still can't believe Hera didn't find out about the peacock."

Freddie chuckled and said, "She did. I just blamed Ares and his 'tangents'. They lied to us, Mel. They lied!"

Mel winced and sat beside him her transparent legs dangling over the edges of the cliff.

Mel was envious of how Freddie could do that. He could yell without yelling, scold you without actually scold and hell he could insult and make you think you were the one that insulted him. He was the only one who saw her like this because she didn't want nor need his attention for he gave it willingly.

Best friends who met through one's daughter and the other's wife. Melinoe's only daughter, Ingrid was her only demigod ever and Freddie's first and only wife. Ripping the captain away from his hand, she took a gulf before kissing Freddie on the lip and when they pulled back he had an amused smile on his face.

"Feel anything?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Nothing except irritation at still being sober. You?" Mel giggled and said, "Quite a lot o powerful god of Logic and Rational. What would you rate that kiss? Better than Triton?"

Both gods had to muffle a snicker that tried to escape as their eavesdropper heard.

Rolling his honey gold eyes, Freddie laughs and says, "Everyone's better than Triton at kissing, I mean he's good in motion but once it's cuddle time and whispering sweet nothings or kisses he's worse than Ares."

Mel chuckled as he took another swig and his face became sad, "You remember the blessing I gave Ingrid?"

 **The Blessing was unique in its nature for instead of sharing power, or amplifying her power, Freddie loved the violet-blue color of her eyes so much he blessed her saying that unless it was a color that could compare, her children, her descendants would always that same violet-blue color and that no other person would have that color without having her blood.**

Mel smiled in memory and said, "Of course. Why?" She asked looking towards her best friend who now looked towards the sky with a hidden fury.

"Mel, When I said they lied, I mean they lied in an unforgivable way. Maybe if it was something else I could have gotten over it. But not for this. Definitely not for this because I saw a boy, a teenager with the exact shade down to the flecks of blue."

Freddie wasn't one to express his anger or his sadness but he did he exploded and boy was it a spectacle.

"And what will you do, Fred?" He looked to her his eyes glassy with tears as the power drained from the irises leaving brilliant blue eyes as he sighed.

"Exactly what can I do Mel? Confront them and hope for an answer that allows me to blow, get angry and throw a tantrum. I can't do that especially not now. Not when…"

Freddie stopped his speech and placed his hand on hers and the world became mute and then it screamed. Filling her with thoughts, emotions, hopes, and dreams that weren't her, that wasn't even remotely like and then it stopped and Freddie's hand was no longer on top of hers but he smiled sadly as if pitying himself.

"I am the Prince of the Wild, and my subjects come first, they worry when I worry and in turn it makes me worry. I am not only a god but an entity, a noble of the Wild and as my whims change so does the Wild. Imagine if I was to suddenly blow up and release my fury, then the Wild and it's citizens would not only grow but also suffer as mortals fight to reclaim dominance. You've felt the level of influence. And even if that wasn't there, I came to Japan for a reason."

Japan, the land where any god who wasn't an Olympian could visit. Most of the minor gods often found they could start a family and at spend time with their children before they were forced to return to America because no monster was allowed to be here and any monster that should have been was a true myth. A myth without life or legacy. And that was the mystery, "Why are you here?" She asked unsure of his reasons.

"Someone or something poisoned Aphrodite using the venom of the World Serpent and this Japan is one of the few places that can allow me to reach the snake's father without much harm to myself or Yellow. It's also the place that is most likely to get me what I need."

"So why to bring those boys?" she asked and it made the blonde smirk as he said, "No being mortal or god steps in my land without paying a price. And the Wild gets whatever it wants along with me being bored. Now if you'll excuse we have to go get some information."

With that, the blonde leaned forward over the cliff and became larger than normal raven with feathers that glimmered gold in the moonlight as he vanished beneath the sea.

Finally, when the goddess could no longer sense his presence or the last of his magic, she brought her illusion back together once more walking back from the path she came.

Meanwhile, as Freddie flew deeper into the ocean he spoke with Yellow telepathically.

'Did you find him yet?'

"Quite the contrary, Frederick. He may no longer be in the sea."

The crow warped and became Freddie once more albeit more adapted to life under the sea rather than life on land. Landing on the seafloor, Freddie sighed wishing he could speak but continued, 'You are being too logical Yellow- "You are the god of Logic" -that does not matter at matter the moment because I can guarantee that it was Odin who trapped Loki once more and while he is not a fool, he is the god of Wisdom and Poetry. Now tell me, what's more poetic than placing a portal to the home of his defeater?'

"Does that not just skip over the Wisdom of things?"

'Not really. Who says it has to be a two-way portal, my dear diamond.'

That was when the gut-wrenching pain began as Yellow tore them apart.

 **For it was nothing but pain when a limiter and it's host separated as it was a last resort but sometimes it was useful for they shared senses, instincts and a bond that could surpass space or time always inevitably pulling on towards the other and Yellow figured that was what Freddie was counting on to bypass the one way portal that would allow entry but not exit.**

Yellow watched as Freddie cursed in pain when he saw the portal and without care and a bit of malice, he kicked his partner into the portal and through Freddie's eyes he saw Loki's prison.

The god of mischief looked bored and annoyed as he stared upwards, scars spoiling the beauty of his face and yet he could still feel Freddie's heartache. The chains that held him down were new and the spot where snake used to hang was now empty.

" _ **I see your escape attempt fail, Lolo."**_

 _ **The god of mischief glared at Freddie but said nothing and it made him sigh.**_

" _ **Aw… Come on Loki, you and I both know you like my little visits."**_

" _ **Visits! You can call them that all you want but I call them torture." Loki snarled.**_

 _ **Frederick rolled his eyes and smirked saying, "I never once tortured you, we simply talked. We dealt and I've come to make a deal once more."**_

 _ **Loki tried to ease away from the god who was nearly in his space as he said, "And what do you want from me, now little one?"**_

" _ **Information on how to cure Jormungand's venom."**_

" _ **And what's in it for me, little one?"**_

" _ **A cure for your new found boredom."**_

" _ **That's only worth half, princeling."**_

" _ **...Fine, also a cure for your scars and protection against any future scars that will be permanent."**_

 _ **He could feel Frederick's small enjoyment at Loki's bewilderment before the god spoke.**_

" _ **Now, now my young student, why would you be so kind to me like that?"**_

 _ **That made the redhead laugh loudly and slapped his knees before saying, "I am many things teacher, but kind is not one. I'm doing this because the scars while they make you look dangerous, the steal attention and as the god of mischief if you can't catch emotion then you can't properly trick people. Now tell me the information."**_

 _ **Loki looked hurt for a moment before his eyes hardened and he spoke, "Bark of baby dog, feather of young bird, last croak of toad and man's word. Mix them together in the blood of a half-blood with the tears of an immortal."**_

 _ **He felt a rush of joy from Frederick's side and felt him kiss Loki's cheek and an off-putting but still small rush of magic that flowed into the god.**_

" _ **Sorry, teach but we can't have anyone knowing you care, now can we?" He whispered in the god's ear before he tugged at the bond to have Yellow pull him back.**_

 **The bond between Loki and Freddie was a little-known one and it happened during the war of Shadows and it was that war that led to Freddie becoming the first new god. The war lasted a year but it changed the main fighter of the battle against the Shadow. Freddie became possessive and selfish throughout the course and so it stayed until he met Ingrid de Grantaine and she so him the value in shortness and Freddie enjoyed, until he lost Ingrid and their child at the same moment. That caused Spring to be a bit rainy and cold, ballads and symphonies lost popularity, young love was no longer always eternal and the Wild protected itself.**

 **But now the young prince had developed hope in the form of the violet-eyed boy and Yellow prayed that he would not be the straw to break the camel's back.**

 _ **Don't forget to review and celebrate! Thanks! :P**_


	6. Outtake 1

**AN: I'm not going to like, I was hoping to have at least another two chapters released by now but I'm feeling unsatisfied with the draft at the moment. So instead here's the original beginning of the story and while some of the plots** ** _might_** **be the same it will not ruin the current story. I'm hoping this actually insights some type of emotion and force/ compel you leave a review, unlike last time. Please it's my lifeblood and will help me to figure out if I'm leaving bits out, am I going too fast or does anything need explaining. I may also release my original notes on Freddie, and beware, everyone in this story is OOC. KK?**

 **Here is the original draft, Sharing Them:**

Within this chapter anything in bold is an author's note.

After certain moments or incidents Aphrodite would find herself conflicted and split between her two legends and her two forms. Aphrodite would be torn between forms and minds. Trapped between the minds of a titaness and a goddess. During those moment her youngest and her eldest sons divine sons would become her proxy in the council.

Eros with hair dark as night and eyes a red undefined and Freddie, who had hair gold as daylight and eyes a pale pink. This would be the first time demigods met her proxy. Hiding in the shadows of the thrones, glowing eyes peered out into the group.

Freddie was the first that deemed to speak.

It had been months since they had met up, the seven or rather the eight of them. Nico and Percy had been busy helping their fathers. Leo had been dead set on freeing Calypso and once he did they had explored the world for a while. Frank was praetor, Hazel led expeditions to regain lost weapons, Jason was busy with training and being Pontifex Maximus. Piper was moody and distant and Annabeth was completely focused on Olympus' redesign. They had all changed, gaining an aura of power and strength.

Jason had been the last to enter the throne room of the gods and while he was alert, he also wasn't. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed the two beings closing the throne doors and were now hovering over his shoulders.

"Would you look at this brother. A mortal who isn't in awe over Olympus."

The voice made Jason stiffened because it sounded like nothing he remembered. It was still the same rich tone but instead of threatening it sounded comforting and warm, like a blanket on a cold winter's night. The voice of the God of Love was coming from his right when the next voice came from his left.

"Oh come now brother, technically there are eight not in awe and only one person is paying attention currently. Just look at our lovely sister who is currently wondering where our mother is?"

This voice in comparison to Cupid or rather Eros was kind and soft, but also sweet like honey and just as entrancing."

That voice entranced Jason enough that he turned to find himself staring at eyes so smoky he thought it would create the Mist in a new way.

"Are you punks done with your act yet or not? And where Aphrodite anyway?" As if a trance broke and the brief moment passed Jason found himself looking towards M- Ares who had a sneer on his face.

Jason noticed that neither brother(by admission) responded as they moved Aphrodite's throne and once they stood before it they grasped hands and vanished in a blinding light that made Jason look away.

When the light cleared he noticed that there was only one person sitting in the throne. On the new being's chest was gleaming white gemstone. He smirked as he took in the awe before saying, "Maybe she just got sick of seeing your face Ares? Now, let's get down to business with these New Gods. Shall we?"

The phrase new gods seemed to snap the room into motion as Jason's father demanded, "Explain by what you mean new gods and what exactly are you!"

Somehow a pan fan appeared from thin air covered the being's lower face as he spoke, "My name is Parker or Rhodonite if you please and I am product of Freddie's experiments using gemstones. As a Genetically Engineered Macro-organism Stabilized Towards One New Organism or GEMSTONE I possess the abilities, skills and memories of my beings or parts as well as new ways to use them. As to those eight being New Gods, it seems that they were beacons for Gaia's gathering power when she was forced to sleep as beacons of history and symbols of Magic. Nico Di Angelo, The First Ghost King, Protector of the Underworld and New god of Shadows, Spring, Spring Rain and Desire."

Jason could her the power in 'Parker's' voice and he watched as Nico underwent a change. His clothes burnt away in blame flames revealing a dark purple almost black chiton that stopped at his knees. He wore sandals made of pure gold and resting at his side was his Stygian Iron sword. From Nico shadow came two hellhounds, each having two heads and collars of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold.

"Frank Zhang, the Commander of the Fallen, The Deathbound Warrior and New god of the Fluidity, Tactics and Animals."

With Frank there was no big change except for the ring of light that swirled around him, turning his casual clothing into form fitting armor that constantly changed and shifted. The son of Mars wore no helmet and the ring of light turned into multicoloured butterflies. His bow appearing on her back now gleaming in the light.

"Hazel Levesque, the Girl Lost in Time, Princess of Riches and New goddess of Magic, Riches and Time."

The magic affected Hazel in no major way creating tiara made of diamonds and a gown made of transparent material that revealed her casual shirt and jeans combination. If any had looked close enough they would see her spatha hidden in the seams of the gown and horses of mist running across the hem.

"Leo Valdez, The Rebel and the Hero, The last Firestarter and New god of Innovation and Ingenuity."

Leo pretty much stay the same appearance wise except for a few minor changes as his irises because pools of slow moving fire and his hair gained a reddish tint to it.

"Piper McLean, Lady of Simple Love, Daughter of the Titaness and New goddess of Charmspeak and Simple Love."

From the floor came two True Sparrows flew up from the ground and while one became a simple dress, the other became a transparent veil. Her horn of plenty shrunk to become a hair clip that connected the veil and her dagger became a necklace.

"Annabeth Chase, the Survivor of Tartarus, Slayer of Arachne, Lady of Legend, New goddess of Loyalty, Change, Intellect and Pursuits."

Annabeth's simple orange shirt became a silk blouse, her jeans became a stylish trousers, her sneakers becoming leather ankle boots with three-inch heels. Her hair was now loose rivulets of curls that stopped at her waist the once fading gray of stress now renewed making her curls seem brighter. Out of thin air came two snowy owls with feathers that seemed to be powdered with lapis lazuli.

That particular bit did not escape Parker's attention at all but he did not seemingly give special care.

"I don't know which of you to choose to title first so I shall split on this."

" _I declare you, Prince of the Heavens, Slayer of Giants, Juno's Disciple, Jason Grace, New God of Justice, Winds, Lightning, Winter and Winter Storms._

Without any fanfare or show the being split up reveal two human-sized gods who stared at Percy and Jason and in flashes of light their clothes remained the same with no major change that except for Percy who had a bird made of storm clouds while Jason had a cat made of snow clouds.

"There now that we are done with this, we have things to talk about, grandfather. Something that was imprisoned in 1914" Spoke the blonde.

Zeus stiffened and swallowed and spoke, "If you are not Myself, Hera, Demeter, Apollo, Poseidon, Hestia and Hades then leave."

While everyone was stunned thunder roared with Zeus and lightning flash.

"Leave! NOW!"

Jason didn't know how but somehow, he had been teleported to somewhere else along with Percy, Annabeth, and Piper.

When the room was finally cleared and it had been assured that none could even hear a word occurring Zeus spoke, "Has it escaped yet?"

Freddie shook his head his earring moving with the move although there was no chain to connect the hook to the star.

"Not that I know and things are too scattered for me to focus."

"Then try harder!" Hera snapped causing Freddie to glare at her!

"It doesn't work like that! Magic doesn't work that!" He snapped back.

"Then I guess you aren't a true god of magic, I suppose?" She declared cooly as if talking about the weather.

"And I supposed you aren't a goddess of the family since this one despises you, hmm?"

There exactly a brief second of in the room before two battle cries could be heard.

"Die!"

"Cha!"

As the two immortals battled the other seven continued to converse with each other.

"So, he hasn't escaped yet but this was a warning?" Demeter question looking towards Hades who nodded and said, "The Underworld has not been disturbed yet."

"Neither has the Sea." Poseidon spoke.

"Nor the Sky." Zeus responded.

"Nor the Seasons." Demeter added on.

"The Hearth shall continued onwards." Hestia spoke.

"As will the Light." Apollo put in.

"The Family remains stable." Hera grunted from where she was as their clash ended.

"That may be so, but Love has been imprisoned!" Freddie spoke calmly and all eyes were on him.

"That's why you declared the children New gods like yourself." Hera spoke wiping the ichor away from her lip.

"Quite right because when the new and the old combine you find it often stronger than just one or the other. But I wasn't joking, Gaia's power was imbued into them, their blood and everything, declaring them New gods saved their life for now I plan to do more."

"You're going to use GEMSTONE to completely balance them because although godhood protects them from death, their organs will slowly degrade as will their body until their forced to regenerate only to go through the process once again." Poseidon stated, he had been the one to see that happen to Freddie when they imprisoned _him._ All that excess power went to one mortal.

Tapping his nose the blonde smiled and said, "Exactly. I made a modified pearl while Eros just decided to join my experiment for fun. It had interesting results. Such as the fusion, Rhodonite is an equal part me and part Eros. The gemstones also adjust to our personality, physical form and behavior and let's say I get beheaded, I would simply pop, return to the gem and reform from there but at an accelerated rate."

"Because any excess power that your body cannot handle is rerouted to the gemstone before re-entering your system while a majority stay there and any power you develop over time a small amount is given to the gem as a backup storage."

"Quite smart of you Uncle P. But how did you figure it out?" Apollo asked.

Poseidon puffed up in pride but before he could answer Freddie spoke, "I gain inspiration from Atlantis and their designs. Because mortals cause so much pollution to the sea rather than simply suffer sea gods and Atlanteans developed a work to exist into two parallel dimensions at the same time allowing them to survive without having to move."

Eyes moved between the god of the sea and the youngest god in the room before Poseidon said, "Aphrodite has been captured but how will you free her?"

Freddie smirked and said, "Ancient Laws apply to Old gods and New Laws apply to New Gods. It appears that a new Law has been made quicker than I thought. Annabeth Chase already has a naturally occurring gemstone and if I'm right, I can probably rip off my gemstone and form a natural one right now in accordance with the Law."

"And what are the current New Laws and who shall uphold them?" Zeus inquired as his aspect began to show.

Freddie shook his head and shrugged, "Currently I'm only sure of three rules. 1), A new god will form a gem within a year of their creation and that gemstone will become a limiter amongst other things will keep the new god at a top rate human limit until they can safely access their power or they need and to use it they must have a weapon conduit.

2) A new god can freely visit demigods whether it can be their children or not and can interfere upon quest but to do so will not only bring their limited power to the average mortal but rebuild the imprisoned power they must regain the power on their own whether it be through waiting or fighting. 3) An old god may become a new god but must create a gemstone using seventy-five percent of their full power.

As to rescuing my mother, I'll receive a prophecy from daddy dearest and train along with Eros and four new gods while the other can each trained by one of you and then we'll start the search. Questions?"

It seemed there was a plan and there was no problem.

"You said seventy-five percent to make the gemstone. Why?" Apollo asked his son, who to his regret was closer to his mother than him.

"Although my experiment with gemstones lead to this, there is no longer a need for a physical gemstone except for summoning and consumption of one summoned and imbued with your power. That would be about fifteen percent. Then another ten percent would be to stabilize your body through the transformation from new to old and the last fifty is simply for to start the build for reserve power, and the allowance of gem abilities such as fusions and the limiter."

"Limiter?" Apollo asked.

Freddie smile softly touching the center of his chest causing bright glow and when it phased reveal him, but not him. His hair was a bluish white and the curls were free and wild whereas before it was held in a ponytail. His skin now had a pale blue tint and he wore an Aladdin-esque outfit. A sternum level vest and baggy harem pants and in the center of his chest was an oval-shaped gem. It was gold colored Pearl.

"Hi! I am the Limiter as well as a bodyguard, but you call me Gold!"

CHAPTER END

 **Hello, I am the Author and as you know this is a PJO fanfic but I also wanted to include a bit of Steven Universe. Just a teensy weensy bit but it's mainly about the gems and all that jazz. Anyways this story will most likely go on to have many types of relationships and the like. (This is basically saying that if you prefer nothing but heterosexuality then this story will most likely not be for you.) Thank you for trying 'Sharing Them' and The characters and plot line of the Percy Jackson Series and Affiliates belong to Rick Riordan and Others while the Idea of Gems belong to Rebecca Sugar, Cartoon Network and the rest. Any new idea or plotline is of my idea and etc.**

 **Remember leave reviews and if you want a good story, in my opinion, please try out Legacy of the Light's Sky by KingNoctisXIII.**


End file.
